fear_the_walking_dead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Whistling Grave (LH)
The Whistling Grave 'is the ninth episode in Fear The Walking Dead's, Lost Hands. Plot/Synopsis Christian wakes up a courtyard with a group of zombies banging on the outside of the gates, Chris walks up to the gates and looks at one of them. He turns in the opposite direction and goes to one of the court tables. One of them has a note that says "Go to the door with a "X" on it". Chris, hesitant, walks to the door and opens it to sees a note on a table in a room that says "Turn Around". Chris turns around and sees Kandi with her by the inside part of the door with a gun in her hand, aiming it at Chris. Chris raises his hands, in response Kandi says "Hello". Chris turns around and looks at her in shock and sits down, Kandi asks him whats his name. He replies by saying his name is Chris and asks her why they are here. Kandi tells her that they are in a facility that has a group, Chris questions her about the group and tells her that she is a part of the group called The Hiders and they are a group of people that go after Tanner's group. This causes Chris to wonder why they would want to and asks her why they want to attack his base, she says that Tanner wants to kidnap many kids and make them into soldiers, she explains that she wants to stop him from what he's doing by doing many raids as possible. Chris says that they want proof of what they are saying is true, Kandi then gives him a file of all the victims that the militia was terminated, Chris sees the name of the camp, The Rena Camp and recognizes that many of the campers was killed. Chris, shocked, tells her that he didn't know what they did was wrong and didn't know that they were bad people. Kandi looks shocked and asks Chris anyone that is innocent is still at the camp, Chris says yes and says not to hurt many of the people there. Kandi, before she could say anything, is interrupted by a girl named Fernanda who mentions a guy named Kyle is here. Kandi turns to Chris and hands him his M1191 pistol, he takes his gun and goes with both of them. Chris walks to the crowd of people looking at Kyle waving Hi, this turns out that Kyle is the bandit that attempted to shoot him. Chris finds this out and ends up pulling out his gun, aiming at him, he explains that Kyle attempted to kill, his friend and Maurice. Kyle takes off his gas mask and apologizes for it and tells Chris killing him won't do any good. Chris claims down and puts down the gun. Kandi goes up and talks to Kyle, Chris walks to the lunch area and sits, while thinking, he sees a girl walk up to him named Shayla. Shayla asks him what was with him threatening Kyle, Chris revealed that he killed his friend, Maurice, which pissed him off. Shayla, understandably shocked, walks away. Chris pulls out and looks down at his pistol. Back at Tanner's camp, military personal search Chris's dorm to search for evidence find out what happened, Jessica looks in the dorm and turns to Jason. "What happened?" Jessica asked, "I don't know" Jason replied. Jessica then asked, "You said that you and Chris were running away from a bandit. Could that bandit be responsible?", "Not likely, the guards were on duty unless.." Jason runs and Jessica follows him to a safe room to find a hach, unlocked and opened. "What the.." Jason confused, jogs to where the soldiers are alerts them. Chris, back at the base, opens a door with Kandi to look at a balcony to see the base far. She hands Chris binoculars, Chris sees militia soldiers look outside while searching. "Well, they know, I guess" Chris says in confusion, "Follow me" Kandi says with a hand gesture, waving to follow. Chris follows Kandi to a office room, Kyle is sitting at a office desk while Kandi and Chris sit on the chair. "So, you were a survivor of the camp?", Chris responds shaking his head yes, "And there are some innocents at the camp?", Chris, again, shakes his head yes. "Okay, do you know about Tanner?" Kyle askes, Chris replied by saying no. "Who is Tanner?" Chris asked, Kyle stand up and took out pictures of the military shooting down innocents, Chris picks up a photo and looks to see the military shooting captured people. "Jesus.. this is all him?" Chris ask, Kyle shakes his head yes, "He found that base and killed multiple people there, it was a boot camp", Kyle said and goes on to explain, "My dad was many of the victims that was killed by Tanner". He was apart of the people at the camp, I was at this place with these survivors when I looked out hearing an explosion and saw him and others being shot and executed. "Thats why we fight them", Kyle said. "Then why did you kill my friend?" Chris asked, Kyle responded, "He was a threat, he attempted to beat you up. I don't think he was your friend", Chris paused for a bit before responding, "He was a friend of mine, a friend of mine that you shot" Chris responded. Deaths * Kyle's father ''(Fate confirmed). * Many unnamed survivors (Fate confirmed). Trivia * First appearance of Fernanda. * First appearance of Shayla. * Last appearance of Joe. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Paige. (Photograph) * Last appearance of Bob. (Photograph) * This also adds the first bisexual/LGBT couple in this series. * The title of the show, '''The Whistling Grave, is based off of the things the military did to the innocent campers on The Rena Camp. ** This also reveals more about who shot the campers who died in Rena Camp.